An Unusual Feeling
by dangerusliasons
Summary: She slips inside his mind when he sleeps.


**Title:** An unusual feeling

**Author:** dangerusliasons

**Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** Up to Lifeline

**Summary:** She slips into his mind when he's sleeping.

~*~

Elizabeth sits quietly in her cell, in the replicator version of Atlantis. She does not consider it home by any means. There is not the familiar hum that usually was heard in i her /i city. She misses Atlantis. Knows everything is all right because John's taking care of them. She trusts John, in several ways, she understands him. She'd found out a lot about him, even before she thumbed through his personnel records. She doesn't claim to know everything about him, but she's sure if she was still in the real Atlantis, he would've let her in soon enough. She hears footsteps outside her door and forces her mind not to dwell on John or her city. The footsteps pass and she can relax again. She's been testing out her new abilities...and has found when people are asleep she can slip into their minds. She can't communicate with them though, she hasn't gotten that far, yet. But on some nights, when they leave her alone for long enough, her mind takes her back to Atlantis and she flies over the city, through the tall spires that grace it. And she usually ends up in John's quarters.

He's asleep and she knows she won't wake him. He's a heavy sleeper. So she'll just float around, looking at objects in his room, and then finally she will watch his face for a while before she finally drifts into an uneasy sleep. But on this night, it's different, she wants to see if she can make contact with 's been a week since Elizabeth slipped into John's mind. They've been interrogating her on and off for days, not allowing her any rest, until today. So she figures while she has a chance, she'll slip into his mind again. She could feel when she did he thought it was just a dream, she doesn't want to alarm him and tell him that it's not. But she's sure he would understand. This is John after all, he knew something like this was bound to happen, but she's unsure if the nanites running through her body are helping her to contact him, or perhaps it's something else entirely. She doesn't question it though. Thoughts of Atlantis and John have kept her sane since she was captured. She knows she did the right thing and is glad that he, Rodney and Ronon got away safely. But there is still a small part of her, that she's managed to hide away from Oberoth and the others, that wishes she could've gone back with them, but she also knows that if she did she might be shipped back to Earth as some kind of lab experiment.

She shivers at the thought. So she lays down, on the cot that they jokingly call a bed and curls her arm under her head. She closes her eyes and within a minute or two she's flying over the spires of Atlantis again, past the control tower, and on to John's quarters. She knew exactly where his quarters were if she'd been inside the city, but flying through the city on the way there was, well a different experience all together. Though she certainly wasn't going to complain about it. She could feel when she touched John's mind and wasn't surprised that he let her in so easily.

This time they were standing out on one of the piers of Atlantis. John was staring out at the ocean, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hello, John," Elizabeth says, walking up to him slowly. She's missed him, much more than she thought she would.

"You're back." He says rather plainly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I couldn't take the chance that they could find out what I was doing. I couldn't put you and the city in danger," She says, standing next to him, her hands folded in front of her.

"I know. The city comes first," he pauses for a moment, "I missed you." The words are hard for him to say but he's glad he said them. He has missed her, though thinking he has and saying the words are two completely different things. He's never been much of one to talk openly about his feelings.

She smiles, and blushes a bit. "I've missed you too." She says, moving a step closer to him so that their shoulders are touching once more. She feels his hand move to grasp hers and she takes it, entwining their fingers together, and squeezing slightly.

He looks over and notices she looks much more tired than the last time he saw her and he curses the Asurans for torturing her. Knows if he could get his hands on Oberoth, he'd use the ARG and kill him. Feels the uncontrollable urge to do that right now. But instead he settles on holding her hand. He moves behind her and wraps both of his arms around her, and gently places a kiss on the back of her neck. Elizabeth leans back against him, and closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking out onto the water.

"You always take things for granted when they're right in front of you, but then when they're gone you miss them more than you realize." Elizabeth says.

"Yeah." John replies. "You don't know what you've got till it's gone, or like that song says." He squeezes her a bit tighter.

"You're in danger, John. Don't ask me how I can tell, I'm not sure of that part myself, but you're in danger."

"What? Now hang on a minute, I'm on Atlantis, I'm not..."

"I don't know how I know, John, but you are in danger, your whole team is. You're scheduled for an off-world mission in the next couple of days, right?" Elizabeth asks and she's turned in his arms so she's facing him.

"Uh, yeah, how did you…?"

She puts a finger to his lips to silence him. "I think I already answered that." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, so you did." John shoots back with a smirk.

"All I know is that something is going to happen on that planet, I don't know what but I get the awful sense that one of you isn't going to come back," _alive_ is the word she doesn't add to the sentence.

John puts his face next to hers and Elizabeth can feel his warmth against her, and his heartbeat against her back. She closes her eyes again. "Nothing will happen to me."

"John…you can't.."

It's John that cuts her off this time, "I will be very careful, I'll be alert at all times…"

"I just feel as if something bad is going to happen and I'm powerless to stop it." She snuggles into him more, her head resting back against his shoulder.

"Must be how the ancients felt, with you know all that non-interference stuff."

"Yeah," Elizabeth says softly.

~*~

John finally slips into his room, away from everyone and everything. He likes Carter fine, but she's not Elizabeth. She never will be, eventually he'll come to accept it; but there's still a chance Elizabeth is alive and if she is, he _will_ find her. He strips down to his boxers, and climbs into bed. He'll bother with a shower in the morning. Right now all he's thinking of is sleep. He closes his eyes, and he can feel _someone_ in the room with him. He knows it's not a something. And he pretends to sleep, within a few minutes he does. And he's in Atlantis, on the balcony just outside of the control room. He can hear footsteps, muffled at first but getting closer. And he is not afraid. He knows who it is before she even gets close to him.

"Hello, John." She whispers the words as she stands next to him.

"Hi," John says, and that's about the only thing he can manage right now. "Um, I know this is gonna sound like a stupid question, but what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth smiles, and looks down at her feet before looking back up at him. "It's good to see you, too." She walks towards him to stand beside him and lean against the railing. "How are you?" She asks quietly and their shoulders are touching.

"Okay, I guess." He shrugs. "Hasn't been the same without you." He pauses biting his lip, "Carter's great, but shes not you."

"She's a good leader, is more than capable of thinking on her feet. She's a good choice for my position. Though I might've chosen someone else." She says a slight smile crossing her gaunt features.

"You don't look so well...." he changes the subject.

"Well, the Asurans haven't exactly been treating me as an honored guest, but I can't complain. Though their choice in food is lousy."

"No, I don't suppose they did. After all we did steal one of their ZPMs." He turns away from her for a moment, "And you saved us, you saved _me_."

"I couldn't let them capture you. It was the only option, the only choice I could've made."

"I know." John whispers, standing closer to her, and in that moment he brushes a kiss across her temple. "I'm going to find you, and I'm gonna bring you home." He vows, his words are strong and they give her comfort.

She nods and steps to embrace him and he immediately returns it. "I don't know if you can, John. You might...."

"I don't care, you belong in the city, with us. Back where you're needed. With me." John holds her a bit tighter, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"John," Elizabeth starts but he doesn't let her finish.

"When I had to leave you there, I left apart of myself behind, a part of my heart." He clears his throat. "This is the most I've ever talked about my feelings. You know, I suck at this." He laughs bitterly.

"Well I suck at bedside manner...but I think I did pretty well, what with you almost being turned Wraith and all." She shoots back, a slight smile ghosting across her lips.

"Ah, you remember...." John says, shifting. That's not exactly something he wants to remember, but the memories are frighteningly clear in his mind. It still gives him the chills.

"Of course. I have too much time to sit there and just think. Before they...." it sends a cold shiver up her spine for a split second. "John....I can't stay very much longer. They're coming, I can hear them."

"Fight them, Elizabeth, you have to." He wants to add _fight them for me_ but decides against it.

"I am. I just don't know how much longer...."

He takes her face in his hands and runs his thumbs along her cheeks, he finally takes a really good look at her and sees how tired and worn out she is. "You can fight them for as long as you have to, we both know that. You don't crack under pressure." He gives her a soft smile and leans down pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She closes her eyes and returns the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, and in a second she's gone. He bolts upright in bed, in a cold sweat. And he wipes a hand down his face. He gets up and hops into the shower, all the while, still thinking of Elizabeth.

~*~

Elizabeth is alone in her cell. She no longer hears the footsteps that usually herald pain and anguish for her. She knows she's gotten off easy, so far they haven't done anything worse to her since she was captured, but she's still not used to the _whole hand in the head_ thing. She shakes off the thought. Now that she can rest, her mind goes back to John--but knowing somehow they _know_ what's she's been up to. And knows she can't risk contacting him again, at least not for a while.

~*~

She hasn't come to him in several days. It's a bit worrying, but John shrugs it off. Elizabeth can take care of herself, she's proved it on several occasions. A smile tugs at the edges of his lips as he thinks about her, it's been a long time since he's felt this way about a woman. Elizabeth is no ordinary woman, which is what first attracted John to her. He misses her. When Teyla asks why he's been so happy the past couple of days, he doges her questions by saying he's gotten a good night's sleep. Though he knows its a lie, a little white lie here and there shouldn't hurt. Thinks if he told them, they'd think he was crazy and he's not so sure he isn't.

~*~

It's been a week since Elizabeth slipped into John's mind. They've been interrogating her on and off for days, not allowing her any rest, until today. So she figures while she has a chance, she'll slip into his mind again. She could feel when she did he thought it was just a dream, she doesn't want to alarm him and tell him that it's not. But she's sure he would understand. This is John after all, he knew something like this was bound to happen, but she's unsure if the nanites running through her body are helping her to contact him, or perhaps it's something else entirely. She doesn't question it though, thoughts of Atlantis and John have kept her sane since she was captured. Elizabeth knows she did the right thing and is glad that he, Rodney and Ronon got away safely. But there is still a small part of her, that she's managed to hide away from Oberoth and the others, that wishes she could've gone back with them, but she also knows that if she did she might be shipped back to Earth as some kind of lab experiment. Elizabeth shivers at the thought. So she lays down on the cot that they joking call a bed and curls her arm under her head. She closes her eyes and within a minute or two she's flying over the spires of Atlantis again, past the control tower, and on to John's quarters. She know exactly where his quarters are if she was inside the city, but flying through the city on the way there was, well a different experience all together. Though she certainly wasn't going to complain about it. She can feel when she touches John's mind and isn't surprised that he lets her in so easily.

This time they were standing out on one of the piers of Atlantis. John was staring out at the ocean, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hello, John," Elizabeth says, walking up to him slowly. She's missed him, much more than she thought she would.

"You're back." He says rather plainly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I couldn't take the chance that they could find out what I was doing. I couldn't put you and the city in danger," She says, standing next to him, her hands folded in front of her.

"I know. The city comes first," he pauses for a moment, "I missed you." She knows the words were hard for him to say. He has missed her, though thinking he has and saying the words are two completely different things. He's never been much of one to talk openly about his feelings.

She smiles, and blushes a bit. "I've missed you too." She says, moving a step closer to him so that their shoulders are touching once more. She feels his hand move to grasp hers and she takes it, entwining their fingers together, and squeezing slightly.

He looks over and notices she looks much more tired than the last time he saw her and he curses the Asurans for torturing her. Knows if he could get his hands on Oberoth, he'd use the ARG and kill him. Feels the uncontrollable urge to do that right now. But instead he settles on holding her with this. He moves behind her and wraps both of his arms around her, and gently places a kiss on the back of her neck. Elizabeth leans back against him, and closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking out onto the water.

"You always take things for granted when they're right in front of you, but then when they're gone you miss them more than you realize." Elizabeth says.

"Yeah." John replies. "You don't know what you've got till it's gone, or like that song says." He squeezes her a bit tighter.

"You're in danger, John. Don't ask me how I can tell, I'm not sure of that part myself, but you're in danger."

"What? Now hang on a minute, I'm on Atlantis, I'm not..."

"I don't know how I know John, but you are in danger, your whole team is. You're scheduled for an off-world mission in the next couple of days, right?" Elizabeth asks and she turns in his arms so she's facing him.

"Uh, yeah, how did you…?"

She puts a finger to his lips to silence him. "I think I already answered that." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, so you did." John shoots back with a smirk.

"All I know is that something is going to happen on that planet, I don't know what but I get the awful sense that one of you isn't going to come back," _alive_ is the word she doesn't add to the sentence.

John puts his face next to hers and Elizabeth can feel his warmth against her face, and feel his heartbeat against her back. She closes her eyes again. "Nothing will happen to me."

"John…you can't.."

It's John that cuts her off this time, "I will be very careful, I'll be alert at all times…"

"I just feel as if something bad is going to happen and I'm powerless to stop it." She snuggles into him more, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Must be how the ancients felt, with you know all that non-interference stuff."

"Yeah," Elizabeth says softly. "Something like that; I'm beginning to know how they felt."

"You worry too much," John says, his arms still around her. She is too close, too far under his skin for him to let her go now. "Elizabeth..."

She puts a finger to his lips, "I know, but you know it was the only way."

"I could've done more."

"You would've been caught just like I was, so _don't_." Her voice is soft, but the words and the meaning are crystal clear. "You're thinking again."

"I know, it's dangerous," John says, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"For all concerned," Elizabeth adds jokingly, "You'll see me soon. I haven't been able to come to you like this, but I have been watching out for you."

"I believe you. So that…"

"Yep." She finishes for him, and looks up at him.

"You really think I'd just abandon you like that?" She cups his cheek with her hand, brushing her thumb lightly over it. He leans down and kisses her softly.

When they finally break for air he replies, "I knew you wouldn't." _because I could never let you go_ he thinks and he can tell by the look in her eyes that she heard that. "You're not…" he looks at her oddly for a moment.

"Reading your mind?" She queries, "It's a new development, though I'm not actively invading your thoughts."

"Ah, but you are, you've slipped into my mind," He points a finger at her while carefully choosing his words.

"Now you're splitting hairs, John," Elizabeth chides lightly.

"Not that I mind of course, I ilove/i having a good looking woman invading my dreams," And he's back to cocky, overconfident, ass that he usually is.

"Of course, I'm happy to oblige." Elizabeth smiles, and slightly blushes at the compliment. She stiffens in his embrace. "They're coming, I can hear them…"

"Who?" John asks, worriedly. The more frightening thing is that he already knows who she means.

"I have to go, if they find out." She looks up at him, a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

He puts his finger over her lips. "Shh. Stay with me, for as long as you can, I don't…"

"I know," she says, kissing his fingertip. "You never will." And then just like that she's gone. He's alone, on the pier, staring out over the waves and wants them to wash over him, smells the salt air, but it doesn't smell like sea water, it smells like her. Just then his alarm clock jars him into consciousness. He throws it across the room, and then goes to shower, before heading to the mess.

~*~

They're off world, on a planet bargaining for food. He can't remember how many times they've had to do this. He hasn't said much and has gotten a few odd looks from Rodney. But he pays it no mind. His thoughts are on Elizabeth and if she's okay. Has the feeling that if she weren't, somehow he'd _know_. Doesn't know how, but only that he'd be able to feel it. And he's worried about her.

"What's with you?" Ronon finally asks, tiring of the silence as they're walking towards the village.

"Huh?" John says, taken aback for a moment.

"You're never this quiet." Ronon replies, looking at him oddly.

"Oh…didn't get much sleep last night." And it's partly true because his body doesn't feel like he's gotten any. Of course he did see Elizabeth, and he's had this before, the not sleeping, he can handle it.

"That's not it," Ronon answers, and if he knows he's not letting it show. Though John is sure he suspects.

He continues walking and Ronon keeps looking at him, trying to figure out what's up. All he wants to do is to see Elizabeth again, but doesn't want her to put herself in danger. He smiles slightly when he pictures her face in his mind, but says nothing.

~*~

John isn't sure how it happened, one minute the negotiations are going well, and the next they have guns pointed at them for no reason. He tries to talk their way out of it, but that only seems to make them angrier And then there is a sharp pain in his leg, he bites the inside of his lip to keep from making sound, because by the look in their leaders eyes, that's what he wants.

He feels himself being thrown into a cell. Everything is hazy, the pain in his leg has subsided to a rather annoying ache. Didn't see what happened to the others, but he could hear their protests, thinks he was drugged or knocked out somehow, but he can't remember. He makes his way over to the far wall and props himself up against it, sitting down of course. He closes his eyes for a moment, and then finds it's hard for him to open them again. If he hazard to take a guess, his leg is probably infected. He curses, out loud. He keeps his eyes closed, because it helps the pain in his head. Thinks about all the dirty clothes in his quarters. Anything to take his mind away from here. Wishes Elizabeth were here. She'd know what to do.

~*~

He didn't know how long he'd been out, or even if he was still out...there was Elizabeth, on the end of the north pier dressed in black.

"You're dreaming, John." Were the first words out of her mouth. They sounded far away.

"Then it's a good dream," he said, trying to smile.

"How are you doing?" She asked, coming towards him. Knowing that he would make his injury less than it was but she knew better.

"Oh, just peachy." John says, before he has a chance to stuff his hands in his pockets she's holding them in her smaller ones.

"Yeah. You've got a bad infection,"

"How..." She puts her finger on his lips and he gives up the rest of the question. "Do you know how I got here?"

"No."

"You're a lot of help." John says, then looks down.

"I know. But I'm here. As long as you need me, I don't care what they do," he can hear the concern in her voice. He must be pretty bad off, he thinks to himself.

"Elizabeth..."

"You are not fine, John. And don't you dare try and tell me otherwise." He lets his reply die away. It's useless to argue with her anyway, he will always lose. She puts a hand to his face, moving her thumb gently across his cheek, and he leans into the caress.

~*~

"John....John...stay with me. Don't go to sleep." He can hear Elizabeth but she sounds so far away. "Open your eyes, John." She tells him, and he's trying, but they are having some difficulty cooperating.

"I'm trying." He croaks out, his mouth is dry and he can barely breathe. "So hot."

"I know," he feels something cool and wet passing over him, water, "How?"

"We are in your mind. And you have a high fever. Are you really so shocked?"

John laughs bitterly. "I know I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Shh," she places her finger on his lips, her thumb brushes across them. "You need rest."

"But I can't sleep?"

"Soon, I promise. They're coming for you John. They'll be here soon." She strokes his unruly hair back, she knows making it stay in place in any other way is futile.

"That's ...nice," he whispers.

"I'll keep doing it then," Elizabeth smiles down at him and leans down, placing a gentle kiss on his fevered brow.

"Elizabeth...I don't think I'm..."

"Yes you will." Her voice is sharp.

"I..."

"No, John. You _can't_ leave me." Elizabeth's eyes are filled with moisture. She's fighting back tears.

"I don't want to..."

Her head snaps up and her eyes grow wide. "No, _NO_......"

"Lizabeth,"

"I will not leave him..." Her body spasms.

"No!" John screams, "No, Elizabeth..."

"I can't stay..." she squeaks out. "They're too strong."

"Fight..."

Elizabeth steals herself for the upcoming battle she knows she must wage, if she is to remain here with John until he's rescued. She lays down beside him and breaths deeply, willing herself to remain calm. "Here we go..." She says, and lays her hand on his chest. He takes it in his own and all he can see is her close her eyes.

~*~

The last thing he remembers is closing his eyes. When he opens them again, he's back on Atlantis, in the infirmary.

"You're awake." He hears Keller as she comes towards him.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck." John replies, he tries to move but then thinks better of it.

"No moving for at _least_ a day." Keller instructs, gently placing her hands on his shoulders to reinforce her point.

"Might be a good idea." He blinks rapidly, his eyes hurt even from the low light sources.

"Headache?"

"A little."

"Let me get you something for it." Keller turns to walk away, but then she turns back. "I don't know how you survived. You were in pretty bad shape when we found you."

"Just lucky I guess." He doesn't even smile while saying it, as he normally does.

"Yeah." Keller turns away and goes to retrieve the pain medication she promised Sheppard.

He closes his eyes again, and when he does, he sees Elizabeth standing before him. "Are you all right?" Is his first thought, and sentence.

She moves slowly towards him. "No worse for wear." She doesn't really smile.

"Now who's the one who's lying..."

"You could always see right through me." And this time she does smile, albeit tightly.

"Elizabeth...you didn't have to.."

"I did, and you know it. You wouldn't be alive if I hadn't." She retorts calmly.

"How bad?"

"Been through worse..."

"I find that hard to believe." John says, his hands gently touching her arms, and she doesn't pull away but winces slightly. "I'm sorry."

"No," she takes a step towards him, so their bodies are touching, "I welcome the company." She looks up at him, and into his eyes. "I couldn't let you die, John you should know,"

"I know." He says, a smile pulling one side of his lips upwards. And he gently kisses her forehead, just as she had done.

She smiles, and lifts her head, so the next time he attempts it, his kiss lands squarely on her lips. She hesitates for a moment, before giving into the kiss and opening her mouth underneath John's more persistent one. John wastes no time in thrusting his tongue into her mouth and sliding his against Elizabeth's. John can hear the soft moan she makes and it only spurs him on more. His fingers go under the hem of her shirt, lightly tracing patterns there and he feels her wince. So he backs off, but suddenly her hands grab his hands putting them back into place.

"Don't stop..." she whispers.

"Okay," he says continuing, his hands moving up further, until he's at the point of removing her shirt and he's surprised when she does it for him. When he finally looks around the surroundings have changed, they are no longer out on the pier, but in his quarters.

"Hope you don't mind, but if this is leading where I think it is then..."

"Don't mind at all." He lifts her up in one swift movement, which surprises them both and lays her gently on the bed. Then he goes about finding a particularly tender spot on her neck and exploring. His hands wander, and his fingers drag lightly up and down her side, and she kisses him more passionately than before, feeling her body arch up against him.

"John.." She breathes and her breath hitches when she feels his fingers go to the one particular spot she's aching for him to go and when she can feel his fingers there, it makes her back arch up off the bed and a strangled moan come from her lips. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" She asks, her voice breathy and her head swimming.

"I can imagine," and he's got that flyboy grin firmly, in place and he meets her eyes before going back to what he's doing. She can't help but look at him while he's doing it, her eyes close slightly and she can't take her eyes off the concentration set on his face. The gentleness in his eyes and she figures he's being like this because they're both alive, worse for wear but alive. She thinks it's just the need to feel alive that's driving him. Instead of it being her he's thinking of. But his eyes catch hers just for a moment, but there's that spark. The spark she'd hoped was there but wasn't sure she'd ever see.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." She says, sitting up and placing a tender hand on his cheek. He takes it, kissing her palm and beginning to kiss up her bare arm.

"You had doubts?" He says jokingly.

"I suppose not." She concedes the point gracefully and lays back down. He's taken off her pants and her panties are at her ankles, his fingers inside of her and it's all she can do to hang on to the bed for dear life. "John...." She moans and he silences her with a kiss before going back to what he's doing. She holds onto him, her fingers are like fire digging into his back.

"If you give me a second I think I can get a little more comfortable," and he slides off of her and she whines at the loss of contact but that sparkle is back in his eyes, as he strips before her and she looks him up and down as more clothing is removed.

"Not bad," she says and she's pounced upon and the scream she gives only spurs him on.

"That's all you have to say, not bad?" He's pouting like a child and they both know it. But he's nuzzling her neck in the softest way and her arms wind around him.

"What do you want me to say?" His face is in her hands and their eyes are locked, and she leans in gently, kissing him. He responds to the kiss, his hand winding around to the back of her neck and holding her there, he also moves them so he's underneath her. Their still kissing but his hands are wandering which makes Elizabeth laugh. She sits up smiling at him.

"You know that just kills my ego right there," he playfully responds grabbing her right breast as he sucks the nipple into his mouth, biting down. Elizabeth arches against him.

"Well it didn't kill it too much I see." She manages to get out, and she's still laughing as his other hand makes its way down and finds her clit as he starts his slow torture of her. She arches and cries out, "John..." is the only thing that escapes her lips as she rides his hand, urging him on with her body and holding his head to her chest as he starts with her left breast giving it the same attention. "John...I need," and she doesn't have to finish her sentence because two of his fingers are inside her instantly, pumping slowly and he is still attacking her clit with slow, methodical movements. After a little while of this Elizabeth forces his hand out of her and grabs his length, making him abruptly stop everything he's doing and he closes his eyes.

"Elizabeth...if you're going to do that,"

"Shh.." she commands as she takes him and guides him inside of her, and she groans she also hears a little sound from him. "That's better." She says triumphantly. "Now I suggest you move Colonel, before I have to take matters in my own hands." She playfully teases. He doesn't hesitate and starts to move slowly, brining them into a comfortable rhythm before going faster. He can hear the small sounds she makes and his mouth goes to her neck and latches on to it, gently sucking and biting down.

"John... please!" He can hear her scream beneath him begging for more and he's giving all he's got because she's here with him, not dead and her hands are on him and he's intoxicated by her scent. A few more thrusts and he's there, he can feels her spasming around him, and he keeps thrusting to help her ride out the orgasm. He waits a few moments and then rolls off of her, bringing her tightly against him. He wipes hair from her sweaty brow.

"You okay?" He asks, tenderly, kissing her forehead.

"I've never been better." She rests against him, "I'm just tired."

"Then sleep. I think we both need it." He can hear her breathing evening out and she's asleep. He wraps his arms tighter around her and she's in his arms, within a few minutes he's asleep.


End file.
